Miłość jest ślepa
by WeraSky
Summary: Jest to tłumaczenie (/gwfanfictions/Love Is Blind- oryginał)


Droga limuzyna zatrzymała się przed głównym wejściem do siedziby Winner'ów. Niespodziewanie wyskoczył z niej zniecierpliwiony młody chłopak o jasnych blond włosach.

„Nareszcie, nie ma to jak w domu" powiedział, wdychając słodko pachnące wiejskie powietrze.

Po chwili obok chłopaka pojawił się lokaj, który z należytym szacunkiem przywitał swojego pana i pomógł mu w wyciągnięciu bagaży z samochodu.

„Witamy w domu, paniczu Quatre."

„Rashid! Jak się masz?" blondyn szybko podbiegł do wysokiego, barczystego mężczyzny.

„Świetnie mistrzu Quatre" odpowiedział, czule patrząc na chłopaka.

„Quatre!"

Blondyn pośpiesznie się odwrócił i zobaczył zbliżającą się siostrę.

„Iria"

Kobieta przyspieszyła kroku i już po chwili z całej siły uścisnęła swojego brata.

„Och Iria, tęskniłaś za mną?"

„Raczej stęskniłam się za tymi twoimi niegrzecznymi figlami i żarcikami, mały urwisie" powiedziała z przekąsem.

Quatre uśmiechnął się serdecznie do siostry. Znowu poczuł jak to dobrze być w domu.

„Koniecznie muszę zobaczyć Jowisza. Tak bardzo się za nim stęskniłem."

„Młody, zaczekaj chwilkę. Dopiero co wróciłeś. Nie chcesz najpierw zobaczyć ojca? Przecież koń może poczekać." Iria spojrzał na Quatre lekko poirytowana.

„Jowisz nie jest zwykłym koniem. To mój przyjaciel."

„Nieważne. Teraz musisz zobaczyć się z ojcem. Cały ranek czekał na ciebie. Chce zapytać jak idzie ci w szkole." Rzuciła Iria ciągnąc za rękaw marudzącego Quatre w stronę domu.

Rashid obserwował ich w milczeniu i widać było, że ta cała sytuacja nieźle go rozbawiła. Quatre naprawdę urósł, a przecież jeszcze tak niedawno był dzieckiem. Rashid na wspomnienie o małym blondynku uśmiechnął się do siebie. Quatre był mu bardzo bliski, właściwie to traktował tego dzieciaka jak własnego syna.

Tradycyjnie po południu cała rodzina zasiadła przy stole w ogrodzie popijając herbatę. Ojciec rodzinny Winnerów wypytywał syna o jego studia i życie w internacie. Quatre posłusznie opowiadał wszystko co wydarzyło się podczas jego pobytu na uczelni, jednak wciąż z zniecierpliwieniem spoglądał w stronę stajni.

„Quatre, coś nie tak?"

„Hym? Nie, nic tato"

„Chcesz już zobaczyć swojego konia co?"

Blondyn skinął gorliwie.

Ojciec uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem. „Zatem biegnij."

„Dziękuje." Rzucił młody Winner i natychmiast ruszył w stronę stajni.

„Ojcze, rozpieszczasz go" powiedziała z przekąsem Iria.

Kiedy Quatre dobiegł do stajni, zobaczył w niej swojego ukochanego konia, który wciąż potrząsał głową i machał ogonem, chcąc odgonić uporczywe muchy.

„Jowisz! Jowisz!" zawołał. „Jak ja się za tobą stęskniłem."

Koń zarżał i tracił nosem chłopaka.

Quatre zaśmiał się głośno i poklepał Jowisza w szyję. „Jak się nasz kolego?"

Następnie otworzył boks i wypuścił zwierzę na zewnątrz.

„No dalej pobiegaj trochę" powiedział" a później oczywiście będzie czesanie"

Z ciemnego zakątka stajni, szczupły wysoki chłopak z długą kasztanową grzywką obserwował z ciekawością blondyna i jego konia. Słyszał jak słudzy mówili o przyjeździe młodego panicza do domu, ale nie spodziewał się, że chłopak będzie w jego wieku. Nie przypuszczał też, że będzie taki piękny.

Od tego dnia, stajenny chłopak obserwował z ukrycia, panicza, który przychodził do stajni. Podziwiał jak jeździ konno na zielonych pastwiskach i wsłuchiwał się w jego śmiech, który niemal wypełniał powietrze dookoła. Jego jasne włosy i blada cera, wydawały się błyszczeć w promieniach słonecznych. Wyglądał zupełnie jak anioł z jakiś baśni, albo snów, który wygrzewa się w słońcu. Dla stajennego chłopaka, był to najpiękniejszy widok na świecie.

Jednak któregoś popołudnia, kiedy Quatre wybrał się z Jowiszem na przejażdżkę, do tej pory pogodne zaszło ciemnymi chmurami. Zaczął wiać silny wiatr a już po chwili z nieba runęło milion zimnych kropli deszczu. Nagle niebo przecięła błyskawica, która uderzyła z wielkim hukiem w pobliskie drzewo. Huk by tak głośny, że przestraszył Jowisza. Niespodziewanie koń oszalał, stał się dziki i nieokiełznany. Zaczął biegać i wierzgać, zrzucając Quatre z swojego grzbietu. Blondyn zdążył jeszcze tylko krzyknąć i z głuchym trzaskiem upadł na ziemię.

Stajenny słysząc krzyk, szybko wybiegł na zewnątrz i zobaczył leżącego na trawie, nieprzytomnego młodego Winnera. Co gorsza w kierunku blondyna galopował zupełnie zdezorientowany koń. Wysoki brunet, bez zastanowienia rzucił trzymane w ręku wiadro i pobiegł w kierunku Jowisza. W ostatniej chwili udało mu się zatrzymać konia.

„Quatre!" krzyknął z przerażeniem Rashid i podbiegł do chłopca.

„Natychmiast wezwijcie lekarza!" wrzasnął w kierunku sług

Stajenny uspokoił konia i z troską patrzył w stronę blondyna, którego niesiono do domu. Czuł jak jego serce wypełnia niepokój i strach.

Lekarz kończył zawijać ramię Quatre bandażem.

„Co z moim synem?" zapytał z niepokojem ojciec Winner

„ Ma łagodny wstrząs mózgu i kilka siniaków, poza tym wszystko jest w porządku. Jednak wstrząs spowodował tymczasowe uszkodzenie nerwu wzrokowego. Przez jakiś czas pański syn nie będzie nic widział." Wyjaśnił doktor.

„Przez jakiś czas nie będzie widział? Kiedy powinien wyzdrowieć?"

„Nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć, kiedy to nastąpi, może jutro, może za tydzień albo miesiąc. Niech się pan nie martwi, zrobię wszystko, żeby wyleczyć Quatre."

„Ojcze, jak myślisz ile czasu to będzie trwało?" Zapytała z niepokojem Iria.

Quatre przebudził się i powoli próbował otworzyć oczy. Nagle poczuł jak fala pulsującego bólu pojawia się w jego głowie.

„Quatre?"

Na dźwięk swojego imienia, blondyn otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się dookoła. Dlaczego jest tu tak ciemno? Gdzie ja jestem? Pomyślał.

„Tato? Tato, to ty?" zapytał zdezorientowany

„Tak, synu"

„Gdzie jesteś? Nie widzę cię. A gdzie ja jestem?"

Ojciec Winner i Iria wymienili niepokojące spojrzenia.

„Synu, jesteś w swoim pokoju. Miałeś wypadek podczas jazdy na Jowiszu… przez jakiś czas nie będziesz widział"

„ Jestem ślepy? To znaczy, to znaczy, że już nikogo nie zobaczę?" Quatre wyciągnął przed siebie dłonie, jednak nic nie zobaczył. Dookoła niezmiennie otaczało go ciemność.

„Nie! NIE!"

Nagle w pokoju rozległ się głośny krzyk.

Chłopaka pracujący w stajni bardzo martwił się młodego panicza. Podczas rozmów z pozostałą służbą usłyszał coś, co bardzo go zaniepokoiło. Bowiem młody Winner odmówił przyjmowania posiłków i leków. Poza tym miał napady złości i przeganiał każdego, kto tylko wszedł do jego pokoju. Nawet jego ojciec był w tym wszystkim bezradny.

„Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie on nigdy nie dojdzie do siebie. Muszę coś zrobić." Powiedział zielonooki chłopak.

Po cichu wszedł do domu, jednak jako parobek nie miał prawa tu być. Złamał zakaz by móc pomóc pięknemu blondynowi.

„Nie wiem co robić. Quatre nie pozwala mi wejść do pokoju. Wciąż krzyczy i wymachuje rękoma." Powiedziała do Rashida jedna z służących, trzymając w ręku tacę ze śniadaniem.

Kamerdyner zmarszczył z niepokoju brwi. Chłopak nie jadł już od kilku dni.

„Pozwolisz mi spróbować?"

Rashid obrócił się i zobaczył za sobą chłopaka pracującego w stajni.

„Nie wolno ci przebywać w domu!" służąca krzyknęła na chłopaka, ale Rashid podniósł dłoń dając jej do zrozumienia by zamilkła. Mężczyzna spojrzał na zielonookiego.

„Myślisz, że jesteś w stanie nakłonić go do jedzenia?" zapytał kamerdyner.

„Spróbuję." Powiedział chłopak po czym wziął o służącej tace z jedzeniem i wszedł do pokoju panicza.

Quatre siedział na łóżku a wokół niego znajdowały się porozrzucane poduszki, koce i inne przedmioty.

„Powiedziałem, żebyś stąd wyszła! Nie będę niczego jadł. Zostaw mnie w spokoju!"

Stajenny chłopak stał w kącie milcząc do czasu aż blondyn się nie uspokoił. Po chwili ruszył powoli w stronę panicza.

„Musisz szybko wyzdrowieć. Jowisz bardzo za tobą tęskni." Powiedział cicho zielonooki.

„Jowisz?" Quatre nagle przypomniał sobie o swoim ukochanym koniu. „Co się stało z Jowiszem? Czy coś mu zrobili? To nie była jego wina, po prostu się wystraszył." Powiedział zaniepokojony blondyn.

„Nie martw się, Jowisz ma się dobrze." Zapewnił zielonooki.

„Skąd wiesz? Kim jesteś?" zapytał młody Winner.

„Jestem stajennym i pracuję u twojego ojca."

„Stajenny?" blondyn zmarszczył brwi. Nie przypominał sobie żeby był tu ktoś taki. Czy to miała być kolejna sztuczka, którą chcieli nakłonić go do jedzenia? „Jak masz na imię?"

„Trowa"

„Więc mówisz, że Jowiszowi nic nie jest."

„Tak. Czyszczę go codziennie. To naprawdę wspaniały koń."

Quatre nie był pewien czy wierzyć chłopakowi czy też nie. Jednak stajenny zdawał się być z nim szczery i wiele wiedział o Jowiszu.

„Mam go od czasu kiedy był źrebaczkiem. Opiekowałem się nim, karmiłem i dbałem o niego aż w końcu musiałem go zostawić by wyjechać do szkoły z internatem. Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo było mi smutno."

„To zrozumiałe. Dorastałeś razem z nim."

„Tak." blondyn uśmiechnął się, kiedy przez jego głowę przeleciały miłe obrazy z przeszłości.

„Jeśli naprawdę kochasz Jowisz, musisz szybko wyzdrowieć. Chyba nie chcesz by czuł się za to wszystko winny, co?"

Quatre westchną. „Nie chcę, ale co z tego? Jestem ślepy. Już i tak go nie zobaczę."

„To tymczasowe. Wyzdrowiejesz." Powiedział pewnie Trowa.

„Myślisz, że odzyskam wzrok?"

„Tak, na pewno. Ale najpierw musisz coś zjeść. Pusty żołądek nie sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej."

Zielonooki położył tacę z jedzeniem na stole i powoli podprowadził do niego Quatre. Blondyn niechętnie zaczął przeżuwać jedzenie. Nie rozumiał dlaczego pozwolił temu chłopakowi się dotknąć ani dlaczego tak bardzo mu ufał. To były uczucia, których nie potrafił wyjaśnić.

Quatre codziennie z niecierpliwością czekał na odwiedziny Trowy. Przyjął jego przyjaźń bez żadnych wątpliwości. Wszyscy w domu byli bardzo zaskoczeni zachowaniem blondyna, ale dopingowali go w szybkim powrocie do zdrowia.

Młody Winner uwielbiał rozmawiać z zielonookim, choć przez większą część czasu to on mówił a Trowa tylko go słuchał. Quatre opowiadał mu o Jowiszu i o reszcie koni z posiadłości jego ojca. Konie okazały się być ich wspólną pasją. Któregoś dnia Trowa zaprowadził blondyna do stajni, by ten mógł przywitać się z Jowiszem. A później towarzyszył mu w krótkim spacerze po ogrodzie.

Wkrótce Quatre bardzo mocno przywiązał się do zielonookiego. Przyjaźń przeistoczyła się w coś zupełnie innego, w coś co nazywa się zauroczeniem.

„Czy… czy mogę dotknąć twojej twarzy? Chciałbym wiedzieć jak wyglądasz." Zapytał niepewnie blondyn pewnej nocy.

Trowa wziął jego drobne dłonie i położył na swoich policzkach. Ciekawe ręce zaczęły po omacku dotykać brwi, oczu i kości policzkowych bruneta. Quatre zaczął przechylać głowę z boku na bok, zupełnie jakby chciał zapamiętać każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół z twarzy przyjaciela. Po chwili położył dłoń na karku zielonookiego i delikatnie przyciągnął go do siebie. Czuł usta Trowy. Znalazł je palcami a po chwili palce zastąpił swoimi ustami.

Quatre zawahał się na chwilę, ale mimo to delikatnie pocałował zielonookiego. Zaskoczony tym niespodziewanym gestem Trowa odsunął się gwałtownie od blondyna. Miał zupełny mętlik w głowie.

„Trowa?" zapytał zaniepokojony dziedzic. „Jesteś na mnie zły? Przepraszam."

Kiedy nie usłyszał odpowiedzi Quatre wpadł w panikę. Wstał z łóżka i zaczął po omacku, chwiejnym krokiem szukać swojego przyjaciela po pokoju.

„Trowa? Trowa proszę nie odchodź." Z wyciągniętymi do przodu rękoma blondyn próbował znaleźć zielonookiego. Nagle potknął się o krawędź łóżka i głośno krzyknął. Wyrwany z szoku Trowa, szybko podbiegł do blondyna i złapał go zanim ten upadł na podłogę.

„Quatre nic ci nie jest?" zapytał stajenny i zaprowadził dziedzica z powrotem do łóżka.

Blondyn chwycił mocno dłoń przyjaciela. „Wciąż tu jesteś? Myślałem… myślałem, że wyszedłeś."

„Nie, wciąż tu jestem."

„Przykro mi Trowa. Proszę nie bądź na mnie zły. Ja… ja po prostu nie mogłem się powstrzymać."

„Nie jestem na ciebie zły."

„Proszę nie odchodź, Trowa. Zostań ze mną, proszę." Powiedział blondyn jeszcze bardziej ściskając dłoń bruneta.

„Nie odejdę." Zapewnił go Trowa a Quatre uśmiechnął się z ulgą.

„Czy… pozwolisz bym… pocałował cię jeszcze raz?" zapytał cicho i niepewnie młody Winner.

Brunet położył ręce na ramionach blondyna i przysunął swoje usta do jego warg. Quatre był tym faktem zaskoczony, ale natychmiast odwzajemnił pocałunek. Czuł jak usta Trowy drżą. Blondyn szybko przeniósł dłonie na plecy zielonookiego, bojąc się, że ten może mu uciec. Wargi Quatre stały się coraz to bardziej natarczywe i zaborcze.

Tą noc Trowa spędził w pokoju Quatre trzymając go za rękę, podziwiając jak spokojnie i słodko śpi jego przepiękny blondyn.

Służące w domu zaczęły spekulować o niezwykłej przyjaźni panicza Quatre i chłopca pracującego w stajni. Obaj nastolatkowie bardzo zbliżyli się do siebie. A to z kolei zaczęło martwić Rashida. Mężczyzna wiedział, że chłopcy są dla siebie kimś znacznie więcej niż tylko przyjaciółmi. Któregoś dnia nawet zobaczył jak całują się w stajni. Rashid zastanawiał się czy powinien powiedzieć o tym ojcu blondyna. W końcu musiał dbać o reputacje Winnerów, a jeśli ten niepoważny romans wyszedł by na jaw, mógłby wywołać skandal w całej rodzinie.

Mężczyzna zapukał do gabinetu pana Winnera.

„Proszę." Usłyszał zza drzwi apodyktyczny głos.

Ojciec Winnerów spojrzał na Rashida, kiedy ten wszedł do środka.

„O co chodzi?"

Kamerdyner zawahał się na moment. „Sir, jest coś o czym powinieneś wiedzieć."

Kiedy lekarz rodzinny przyszedł sprawdzić jak przebiega leczenie Quatre, ogłosił dobre wieści. Wzrok blondyna zaczął się poprawiać. Doktor miał zjawić się następnego dnia i ściągnąć bandaże z oczu Quatre, by ten znów mógł widzieć.

Blondyn był bardzo podekscytowany.

„Słyszałeś Trowa? Już jutro. Już jutro będę mógł cię zobaczyć."

Kiedy do pokoju panicza wszedł Rashid, Trowa natychmiast udał się do wyjścia, jednak mężczyzna zatrzymał go.

„Muszę z tobą porozmawiać." Powiedział ponuro kamerdyner.

Chłopak razem z Rashidem udali się do pomieszczeń dla służących. Po chwili mężczyzna wręczył Trowie kopertę.

„Tu jest twoja zapłata. Od teraz nie jesteś już pracownikiem na posiadłości Winnerów." Powiedział kamerdyner.

Brunet był nieco zmieszany. „ Dlaczego? Czy zrobiłem coś złego?"

„Jedyne co mogę ci powiedzieć to, to że nie powinieneś być tak blisko panicza Quatre."

Trowa doskonale wiedział co ma na myśli mężczyzna. Dowiedzieli się o jego związku z blondynem. Brunet rozumiał troskę lokaja. Nie chciał odejść, ale wiedział że Winnerowie to bardzo szanowana rodzina i nie miał zamiaru psuć dobrego imienia Quatre. Jeszcze tej samej nocy spakował się i opuścił z wielkim żalem posiadłość. Nie miał nawet możliwości pożegnania się z blondynem.

Stojąc pod oknem kochanka, Trowa spojrzał w stronę jasnego pomieszczenia i szepnął cicho: „Żegnaj Quatre. Nigdy o tobie nie zapomnę."

Blondyn z niecierpliwością czekał aż lekarz w końcu odwinie wszystkie bandaże z jego oczu. Kiedy biała tkanina odsłoniła powieki Quatre, ten zamrugał nimi i zamknął je z powrotem. Po chwili ponownie otworzył oczy i starał się skupić. Nagle zobaczył ojca i zaniepokojone twarze swoich sióstr.

„Synu, widzisz nas?"

„Tak." odpowiedział po czym rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu w poszukiwaniu ukochanego. Jednak nie było tam nikogo nieznajomego, wszystkie twarze które widział blondyn doskonale znał.

„Gdzie jest Trowa? Czy ktoś go widział?" zapytał.

Wszyscy zaczęli spoglądać na siebie nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć Quatre.

Nagle blondyn zwrócił się do Irii. „Proszę przyprowadzisz tu Trowę? Chciałbym go zobaczyć."

Kobieta spojrzała bezradnie na brata. Jak miała mu powiedzieć, że Trowa został zmuszony do opuszczenia domu, bo ojciec dowiedział się o ich niezwykłej relacji?

„Iria proszę.." powiedział ponownie Quatre.

Kiedy dziewczyna nie zrobiła najmniejszego ruchu, blondyn zirytował się. Odsunął na bok kołdrę i próbował wyjść z łóżka.

„Synu co ty robisz? Musisz odpoczywać." Powiedział ojciec i powstrzymał chłopaka od wstania.

„Jeśli zabraniacie Trowie przyjść do mnie, to ja pójdę do niego."

„Nie możesz! On… on wyjechał." Palnęła Iria.

Quatre spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem.

Blondyn przytulił się do Jowisza i ukrył twarz w jego szyi. Czuł się tak bardzo nieszczęśliwy. Minął zaledwie tydzień odkąd Trowa wyjechał. Nie rozumiał dlaczego odszedł. Pytał o to wszystkich w domu, ale nikt nie umiał mu jednoznacznie odpowiedzieć. Był przekonany, że brunet sam nie zdecydowałby się na odejście. Coś musiało się stać.

Postanowił pójść do Irii i błagać ją by powiedziała mu co się stało. Quatre był tak upierdliwy i wytrwały w swoich działaniach, że kobieta w końcu wyjawiła mu prawdę. Blondyn był zaskoczony, że wszyscy wiedzieli o jego związku z Trową. Miał też świadomość, że nie powinien kochać innego chłopaka, ale nie był w stanie się powstrzymać. Trowa znaczył dla niego naprawdę wiele.

Wyprowadzając Jowisza na padok, Quatre oparł się o bramkę i obserwował jak jego koń truchta wokół zagrody. Teraz stajnia wydawał się być pusta bez Trowy. Po chwili blondyn przyłożył dłonie do twarzy i zaczął płakać. Nie miał pojęcia jak zdoła przeżyć resztę swojego życia bez wysokiego bruneta. Bowiem Trowa stał się jego ważną częścią.

Iria obserwowała swojego młodszego brata z wnętrza stajni. Jej serce niemal pękało, gdy widziała, że taki smutny i przygnębiony. Quatre mizerniał w oczach. Kobieta nie mogąc już patrzeć na cierpienie brata postanowiła mu pomóc, nawet jeśli miało to oznaczać przeciwstawienie się woli ojca.

Quatre znowu nie mógł zasnąć. Przebudził się w środku nocy z poczuciem straty. Tak bardzo chciał żeby jego kochanek był tu z nim i opiekuńczo przytulił go do siebie.

Rozmyślanie blondyna zostało przerwane przez ciche stukanie do drzwi.

„Quatre." Powiedział delikatny głos.

Dziedzic natychmiast otworzył drzwi i zobaczył stojącą na progu siostrę, która rozglądała się ostrożnie.

„Iria, co się stało?"

Kobieta weszła do środka i zamknęła drzwi.

„Quatre, znalazłam Trowę."

„Znalazłaś go? Gdzie?"

„Pracuje w cyrku na obrzeżach miasta." Powiedział Iria. „Idź po niego Quatre."

Blondyn uważnie przyglądał się siostrze.

„Dlaczego to robisz? Nie wiesz, że łamiesz rozkazy ojca?"

„Wiem, ale ty przecież go kochasz, prawda? Nie mogę już dłużej patrzeć jak cierpisz. Chcę byś znów był szczęśliwy."

„A…akceptujesz nasz związek?" blondyn spojrzał na kobietę z niedowierzaniem.

Iria westchnęła. „Nie rozumień waszego uczucia i nie sądzę żeby było ono do zaakceptowania. Ale jeśli wierzysz w to, że to właśnie on jest ci pisany i to z nim chcesz spędzić resztę swojego życia, możesz liczyć na moje wsparcie."

„Och dziękuję ci siostrzyczko." Blondyn przytulił kobietę. „Dzięki za zrozumienie."

Iria także objęła chłopaka.

„A teraz idź się spakować. Lepiej jak wyjedziesz zanim ktokolwiek się zorientuje."

„A co jeśli ojciec się dowie? Jak zamierzasz mu to wytłumaczyć? Przecież mam zamiar uciec z domu."

„O mnie się nie martw, jakoś dam radę. Zanim wrócisz będziesz musiał poczekać aż wszyscy się uspokoją. Mam nadzieję, że ojciec z biegiem czasu wszystko zrozumie."

Iria obserwował jak jej brat znika w ciemności nocy. Wiedział, że poniesie karę za to że pomogła blondynowi uciec i zachęciła go do odnalezienia Trowy. Jednak dla Quatre była gotowa podnieść wszelkie konsekwencje.

„Dbaj o siebie Quatre." Szepnęła cicho.

Quatre wszedł do cyrku kompletnie wykończony. Odkąd wyszedł z domu nie zatrzymał się ani na chwilę. Bał się gdzieś odpocząć, ponieważ nie był pewien czy ojciec już nie zorientował się że go nie ma i nie wszczął pościgu.

Spacerując pomiędzy namiotami ujrzał jak chłopak czyści pięknego konia. Gdzieś głęboko w sercu czuł, że to Trowa. Może nigdy go nie wiedział, ale wiedział, że to on.

„Trowa!" zawołał blondyn.

Wysoki brunet natychmiast się odwrócił.

„Qu…Quatre?" wysapał.

Dziedzic podbiegł do niego.

„Trowa! Och…. Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem." Quatre położył dłonie na twarzy bruneta, dotykając znajomych ust i brwi. Tak, to na pewno był jego ukochany.

„Trowa!" blondyn mocno przytulił się do zielonookiego i oprał głowę o jego pierś, głośno szlochając.

Brunet objął niepewnie drobnego chłopaka. Nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek zobaczy Quatre. Tak bardzo za nim tęsknił a tu nagle blondyn pojawił się przed jego oczami i wpadł w jego ramiona. To było zbyt piękne, by mogło być prawdziwe. Miał tylko cichą nadzieję, że to nie sen. Po chwili Quatre odsunął się i spojrzał na Trowę. Po raz pierwszy ujrzał piękne, zielone, hipnotyzujące oczy ukochanego. Młody Winner delikatnie przejechał palcami po wargach bruneta. W odpowiedzi na to Trowa namiętnie go pocałował.

Tej nocy Trowa przyglądał się Quatre, kiedy leżeli ściśnięci na małym jednoosobowym łóżku w przyczepie bruneta.

„Quatre?"

„Tak?"

„Dlaczego załatwiłeś cały ten luksus i przyszedłeś mnie szukać?" zapytał z ciekawością zielonooki.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się do niego. „Ponieważ cię kocham."

„Jak to? Jestem tylko biednym chłopakiem pracującym w stajni. Nie mam ci nic do zaoferowania i z pewnością nie zasługuję na ciebie."

„Masz dobre serce a to jest dla mnie bezcenne."

„Dalej nie rozumień dlaczego mnie kochasz."

Quatre zastanowił się przez chwilę zanim odpowiedział. „Ponieważ miłość jest ślepa."


End file.
